Happy Easter, Morgan!
by mirdaishan
Summary: Easter Sunday starts as a perfect morning for Morgan, especially when she finds out someone special has been playing Easter bunny by hiding chocolate Easter eggs in her house... Just a cute Easter story, no spoilers at all! :)


**Since I already did some Christmas / Valentine's Day / New Year's stories, I figured I might as well do an Easter one! :) It's spoiler free, just meant to be cute and make you smile! Hope you guys enjoy it - if you do, just let me know in a review! :D**

_**Happy Easter, Morgan!**_

Morgan woke up when the sunlight hit her face through the window of her bedroom. With a smile on her face she crawled back under the covers for another moment before she stretched herself out completely, enjoying the beautiful morning already. It was Easter Sunday, she had the entire day off and she could still remember the wonderful dream she had dreamed. It had been about Greg of course, as most of her dreams usually were, which was another reason for her to feel great this morning.

She sat up in bed and stretched herself out again, still enjoying the sun on her face. Suddenly something at the foot of the bed caught her attention. Surprised, she looked closer. Was that an… Easter egg? Yes, it was: a small chocolate egg with green wrapping paper around it, just lying there. When she attempted to stand, one of her feet hit something weird.

"What…" she muttered to herself before picking up the small chocolate egg that had been hidden in her slipper. When she looked around her bedroom, she noticed a third egg, hidden just behind her hair brush. Frowning a little, but also feeling slightly amused, she got up and started walking through her house. She found a total of twenty small chocolate eggs: three hidden in the kitchen, four in the living room, two in the bathroom, five in the hallway and six in her backyard.

On the kitchen table she also found a present wrapped in yellow and green paper with a card attached to it: _Happy Easter, Morgan! _The person who had written it had clearly tried to change the handwriting, but she still knew who it was from right away anyway.

Smiling, she unwrapped the present, finding a chocolate bunny inside. It was the most adorable chocolate bunny she had ever seen and she already knew she would never eat it. The chocolate eggs were a different story, of course. She put the first one in her mouth, trying to remember where she had put the bag of chocolate eggs she had bought herself last week. When she found it in one of her kitchen cupboards, she put it on the table next to the chocolate bunny before she rushed back to the bathroom to take a shower. Today she was going to prove there was more than one Easter bunny!

After she had gotten dressed, she grabbed her car keys and the bag of chocolate eggs and drove to the other side of Vegas. When she reached Greg's house, she knew she had to face two problems: getting in without a key and hoping he was still asleep. She knew he had been working last night, so he'd probably be sleeping, but how was she going to get in? Suddenly she remembered him talking about his neighbor and that she had a key in case of emergency.

Morgan quickly rang the doorbell of the house next to Greg's. An older woman opened the door, a suspicious look in her eyes.

"Mrs. Roston?" Morgan asked.

"Yes?"

"Hi, my name is Morgan Brody, I work together with your neighbor, Greg Sanders," she started. Mrs. Roston immediately nodded. "Yes, I know you! I've seen you come over to Greg's house and he talks about you all the time! So nice to finally meet you!"

Morgan smiled at the older woman. "It's nice to meet you too, Mrs. Roston! Eh, Mrs. Roston, I was hoping you could help me with something. You see, Greg surprised me by playing Easter bunny last night and hiding chocolate eggs in my house and now I would like to do something back. I just don't have a key to get in…"

"I'll get it for you right away!" Mrs. Roston said. "Just put it in the mailbox when you leave, okay, dear?"

Morgan smiled at her again. "Will do. Thank you so much, Mrs. Roston!"

With the key she went up to Greg's house and quietly opened the front door. She waited a little while before she walked in further, trying to hear any sounds. Since she didn't hear anything, she quietly walked in and closed the front door. Quickly but quietly she hid a few chocolate eggs in the living room and the kitchen before she tip-toed towards his bedroom. She stood still for a moment, just watching him sleep. He just looked so adorable! She fought the urge to go up to him and kiss him, knowing it would wake him up. Quietly she hid a few eggs in his bedroom and bathroom. She then watched him for another moment before she left. Smiling, she put the keys in Mrs. Roston's mailbox and drove back home. She couldn't wait to see Greg tomorrow!

The next day, she was the first to arrive at work. Since she had solved her case before her night off, she helped herself to some coffee and waited in the breakroom for Russell. She saw him standing in the hallway, but because he was talking on the phone, she patiently waited till he was ready to give her assignment. He was still talking on the phone when Greg walked in.

"Hey," he greeted her. She smiled at him. "Hey to you too, Mr. Sanders. Or should I say…"

Before she could finish her sentence, Sara walked in, holding up a chocolate bunny in plastic wrapping paper.

"Look at this, it's so cute!" she said, a smile on her face.

"Ah!" Morgan grinned. "Where did you get it?"

"Nick gave it to me," Sara told her. She pointed to Finn, who walked in with the same chocolate bunny. "Nick gave one to both of us yesterday, as an Easter gift."

Morgan's smile suddenly disappeared. She couldn't have been wrong, could she? It wouldn't have been… Nick who had hidden the eggs and given her the chocolate bunny? No, she was sure the handwriting on the card had been Greg's. And he was the only one who knew she kept her spare key hidden in the backyard, under a turned over and half broken flower pot. Unless… he had told Nick about it… But why would Nick give her a chocolate bunny and hide chocolate eggs throughout her house? She knew he wasn't interested in her as more than a friend or co-worker, he had never been. She had always thought he had kind of a soft spot for Sara, although lately it seemed like he was getting interested in Finn.

"It's a shame you weren't working yesterday, Morgan, you probably would have gotten one as well," Finn interrupted Morgan's thoughts.

"Oh, but I think Morgan got one as well," Nick spoke up as he entered the breakroom. Morgan let out a sigh of relief when she noticed the blush on Greg's cheeks. Yep, he had definitely been her Easter bunny!

"Did you have one delivered to her house then?" Sara asked Nick.

"No, I think someone else took care of it," Nick said, looking at Greg. He blushed even more before he muttered something about 'needing results' before he left the breakroom. Finn and Sara both grinned, Nick had a mischievous smile on his face. Morgan suddenly felt like she had to stand up for him.

"Yeah, Greg got me a chocolate bunny, yes, and hid chocolate eggs in my house," she said, standing up. "And I think it's the sweetest thing he has ever done! I bet all of your ex-husbands, boyfriends and girlfriends never did such a sweet and romantic thing for you!"

All three of them fell silent. Satisfied, Morgan left the breakroom and started searching for Greg. She found him in their office, staring at a black computer screen.

"Hey," she softly said. He looked up and gave her a little smile. "Hi."

She grabbed her chair from behind her own desk and moved it over next to his. Sitting down, she looked at him. "Thanks for the bunny. And all the chocolate eggs. I loved them!"

He smiled shyly. "No problem."

"You certainly surprised me when I woke up," she continued. "I've never been surprised like that before!"

"Did you… Were you…" he started, but he didn't seem sure of how to continue. She nodded, understanding what he was trying to ask her. "Yes, I hid the eggs in your house in return. Sorry I didn't have a chocolate bunny for you too…"

"That's okay," he softly said. Suddenly, he looked up at her. "How did you get in?"

"Don't you remember you told me about Mrs. Roston?" she said. He smiled a little. "Oh, yeah, I told you about her…"

She nodded. "Yes, you did. Just like you tell me everything else. And I tell you everything as well…"

"Yeah… You do…"

They both fell silent after that, thinking about their situation for a moment. They were the best of friends right now, telling each other everything and knowing everything about the other. That included their feelings for each other. Morgan knew how much Greg liked her, maybe even loved her, and she hoped he knew she felt the same. They just hadn't taken that final step yet of crossing the line between friendship and a relationship.

They were still sitting in silence when Nick, Finn and Sara walked into their office.

"Look, Morgan, we're sorry about the way we acted in the breakroom," Nick said. "You're right, none of my ex-girlfriends ever did something like this for me!"

"And it is a real sweet thing to do," Finn agreed with him. Sara nodded as well. Then she said: "We just weren't too sure what exactly you meant when you talked about our ex-husbands, boyfriends and girlfriends… Were you trying to tell us that… that you and Greg…"

Finn took over from her as she didn't know how to say those final words: "Are you and Greg really dating?"

"As in boyfriend and girlfriend?" Nick asked. Morgan looked at Greg, whose face had turned bright red after Finn and Nick's words. He was too scared to look at either of them or Sara. Suddenly he looked up at Morgan when he felt her hand on his.

"Yeah, Greg's my boyfriend, yes," she said. His face seemed to turn even redder when she smiled warmly at him.

"Really? That's great!" Sara smiled.

"Yeah, I'm happy for you two!" Finn agreed.

"I didn't even know! When did you start going out?" Nick asked. Morgan looked at Greg when she answered his question: "About two seconds ago…"

"Oh…" Nick understood. "I, eh…"

"We should probably…" Sara started, pointing to the hallway behind her.

"I think I hear Russell calling!" Finn said. The three of them quickly left, leaving Greg and Morgan alone. He shyly looked up at her. "Did you mean what you said?"

She moved a little closer to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Well, let's see: you've been at my house, I've been at yours, you've seen me sleep, I've seen you sleep, I just told our colleagues we were dating, so, yeah, we might as well start going out!"

Then she became a little more serious: "I really have feelings for you, Greg, I was hoping you already knew because I know you have them for me… I mean, we look like a couple already, telling each other everything and knowing everything about each other. We just never did any of the typical couples stuff, like the kissing and making out part…"

Since he still seemed to think he was dreaming, she moved even closer and slowly kissed him. He immediately responded, realizing he definitely wasn't dreaming. When they finally broke apart, Morgan kept her face inches away from his. Softly she whispered: "I'd invite you over to my house after shift to help me finish all those chocolate eggs, but I'm afraid I already ate them all myself…"

"That's okay," Greg whispered back, his arms around her. "You can come over to my house and help me finish mine!"

Smiling, she kissed him again, feeling just as happy as she had felt yesterday morning. No, she corrected herself, she felt even happier. From now on she wouldn't be dreaming about Greg anymore, but instead, she'd be dreaming next to him.


End file.
